sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Gary Sinise
| birth_place = Blue Island, Illinois, U.S. | alma_mater = Illinois State University | occupation = Actor, director, musician | party = Republican | notable_works = George Milton in Of Mice and Men Lt. Dan Taylor in Forrest Gump Ken Mattingly in Apollo 13 Harry S. Truman in Truman Jimmy Shaker in Ransom Det. Mac Taylor on CSI: NY | years_active = –present | spouse = | children = 3 }} Gary Alan Sinise ( ; born March 17, 1955) is an American actor, director, musician, and philanthropist. He is known for his comedic and dramatic roles in his career. Among other awards, he has won an Emmy Award, a Golden Globe Award, a star on Hollywood Walk of Fame and has been nominated for an Academy Award. Sinise first starred in a film, when he directed, produced and played George Milton in ''Of Mice and Men'' based on the novel by John Steinbeck. This was his major breakthrough and landed him several roles which have become very memorable in popular culture. These roles include Lieutenant Dan Taylor in Forrest Gump (1994), for which he was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor, Harry S. Truman in Truman (1995), for which he won a Golden Globe, Ken Mattingly in Apollo 13 (1995) and Detective Jimmy Shaker in Ransom (1996). Sinise has appeared in other popular films including The Green Mile (1999) and ''Impostor'' (2002). On television, he has played Detective Mac Taylor in the CBS series CSI: NY (2004–13), Sid in Frasier and George C. Wallace in the television film George Wallace (for which he won an Emmy). From 2016 to 2017, Sinise starred as Special Agent Jack Garrett in Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders. He is a supporter of various veteran organizations and founded the Lt. Dan Band who play at military bases around the world. Early life Sinise was born in Blue Island, Illinois, son of Robert L. Sinise (born 1928), a film editor, and his wife Mylles (Alsip) Sinise (born 1928). His paternal grandfather was of Italian descent, Sinise's great-grandfather Vito Sinisi having immigrated from Ripacandida, in the Italian region of Basilicata. Sinise briefly attended Glenbard West High School in Glen Ellyn, Illinois, and later graduated from Highland Park High School in Highland Park, Illinois,2014 Alumni Directory followed by Illinois State University. In 1974, Sinise and two friends, Terry Kinney and Jeff Perry, founded the Steppenwolf Theatre Company. Since then, Steppenwolf has showcased the talents of notable actors such as Joan Allen, Kevin Anderson, Gary Cole, Ethan Hawke, Glenne Headly, John Mahoney, John Malkovich, Laurie Metcalf, Martha Plimpton, Jim True-Frost, and most recently William Petersen. Sinise honed his acting and directing skills at Steppenwolf, and received a Joseph Jefferson Award for his direction of Lyle Kessler's play Orphans. That took him from Chicago to New York City, and then to London's West End, where he worked on more than thirty of the company's productions. Career In 1982, Sinise's career began to take off when he directed and starred in Steppenwolf's production of True West. In 1983, he earned an Obie Award for his direction, and a year later appeared with John Malkovich in the PBS' American Playhouse production of the play. In 1988, Sinise directed Miles from Home, a film starring Richard Gere, about two brothers' fight against the foreclosure of the family farm. Sinise collaborated with fellow actor Tom Hanks three times, including Forrest Gump, Apollo 13, and The Green Mile. Other noteworthy films in which Sinise has appeared include Of Mice and Men (which he directed), Reindeer Games, Snake Eyes, Ransom, Mission to Mars, The Stand and Impostor. He narrated the audiobooks for John Steinbeck's Travels with Charley. In 2004, he began his first regular television series, in the crime drama CSI: New York, in which he plays Detective Mac Taylor. He was credited as a producer from season two onwards and wrote the storyline of an episode. Several episodes have allowed Sinise to demonstrate his musical prowess, including a season-two episode where Mac Taylor plays the bass guitar in a jazz club with musicians Kimo and Carol Williams and Danny Gottlieb, members of the Lt. Dan Band, which Sinise and Kimo Williams co-founded in 2003. The band is named for Sinise's character in Forrest Gump. Apart from his television and movie work, Sinise is the host in the video for the Epcot ride Mission: SPACE, at Walt Disney World, Orlando, Florida, and a model for Baume & Mercier watches. He co-founded Operation Iraqi Children. Sinise said, "Iraq is in the news every day, and most of it is bad. But there are some positive stories. And how our soldiers are rebuilding schools and helping kids is one of them." Sinise was the narrator for the Discovery Channel's miniseries When We Left Earth in 2008. He was awarded the Presidential Citizen Medal by George W. Bush for work he did supporting the U.S. military and humanitarian work supporting Iraqi children. He narrated Army and Army Reserve Army Strong recruitment ads (Archived by WebCite at ) in late 2008. He is also the national spokesperson for the American Veterans Disabled for Life Memorial. Sinise is the executive producer—along with David Scantling—of the Iraq War documentary Brothers at War. The film features an American military family and the experiences of three brothers: Jake Rademacher, Isaac Rademacher, and Joseph Rademacher. In November 2009, Sinise narrated the highly acclaimed World War II in HD on the History Channel. In 2010, he narrated the World War II documentary Missions That Changed The War on the Military Channel. In late 2002, he started the Cadillac commercials starting with the 2002–2003 Season's Best commercial and has been with the Break Through campaign since it started the campaign in the 2002 Super Bowl with Led Zeppelin's "Rock and Roll" then ended in late 2006. In 2009, Sinise lent his voice talents in the Thomas Nelson audio Bible production known as The Word of Promise, playing the character of David. On April 17, 2017, Sinise received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame for his work in the television industry, located at 6664 Hollywood Boulevard. Hollywood Walk of Fame|website=www.walkoffame.com|language=en-US|access-date=2017-04-24}} On Oct 30, 2017, Sinise was selected as Grand Marshal of the Pasadena Tournament of Roses Parade on January 1, 2018. Other work Sinise is a supporter of various veterans' organizations, both personally and through the Lt. Dan Band. He frequently performs on USO tours at military bases around the world, and volunteered for the National Vietnam Veterans Arts Museum now called the National Veterans Art Museum. On June 8, 2011, he put on a space suit to become one of the few people to fly in a U-2 spy plane up to 70,000 feet (21,000 m). Sinise is also on the Advisory Council of Hope For The Warriors, a national nonprofit dedicated to provide a full cycle of nonmedical care to combat-wounded service members, their families, and families of the fallen from each military branch."Board of Directors" . Hope for the Warriors. Retrieved November 4, 2011. Sinise narrates the audiobook of John Steinbeck's "Of Mice and Men," which was released on April 13, 2011. https://www.amazon.com/Of-Mice-and-Men/dp/B004WB5MOM In December 2011, Sinise was the narrator at the Candelight Processional at Disneyland. In August 2012, Sinise was honored at the United States Navy Memorial, by Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy (MCPON) Rick West, and was made an honorary U.S. Navy Chief Petty Officer for his efforts in helping veterans.Rosprim, Thomas (August 27, 2012). "MCPON Names Gary Sinise Honorary Chief". Navy News Service NNS120827-07. Retrieved September 3, 2013. On August 29, 2013, he was named an honorary Marine by the Commandant of the Marine Corps. In 2006, Sinise began co-hosting the National Memorial Day Concert on the Mall in Washington, D.C., with actor and Illinois native Joe Mantegna. He serves as the national spokesperson for the American Veterans Disabled for Life Memorial and spends much of his time raising awareness for the memorial and other veterans' service organizations.Sinise, Gary (March 2016). "Gary Sinise on Giving Back to Veterans". Guideposts. Retrieved April 23, 2016. In 2012, he was honored by the Joe Foss Institute for his dedication to veterans. In 2013, he was awarded the third highest honor within the Department of the Army Civilian Awards, the Outstanding Civilian Service Award, for substantial contributions to the U.S. Army community through his work with the Gary Sinise Foundation. He participated in Troopathon VI for 2013, as he has in the past, to help raise money for care packages for American troops. He received 2015's Sylvanus Thayer Award, awarded by the West Point Association of Graduates to a non-West Point graduate whose character, service, and achievements reflect the ideals prized by the U.S. Military Academy. Personal life ]] George W. Bush after receiving the Presidential Citizens Medal in 2008]] Sinise married actress Moira Harris in 1981. They have three children. In 2003, Sinise was awarded an honorary Doctorate of Humane Letters by Amherst College. He has been awarded the U.S. Presidential Citizens Medal. Sinise is a devoted fan of the Chicago Cubs and the Chicago Bears. He also is a fan of the band Kansas. Sinise is a practicing Roman Catholic. He converted to the faith on December 24, 2010. His wife, Moira, converted in 2000. Politics Sinise's name was in an advertisement in the Los Angeles Times (August 17, 2006) that condemned Hamas and Hezbollah and supported Israel in the 2006 Israel-Lebanon conflict."Nicole Kidman and 84 Others Stand United Against Terrorism " Hollywood Grind. August 18, 2006 In June 2008, Sinise donated $2,300 to the Republican presidential primary campaign of Arizona Senator John McCain. Nicolle Wallace, a former adviser to George W. Bush and the presidential campaign of John McCain, stated in May 2009 that she believed Sinise could help bring about a resurgence of the Republican Party. Wallace stated, "The natural strengths that an actor brings to politics would come in handy to anyone going up against Obama in 2012. We will need an effective communicator who can stand toe to toe with Obama’s eloquence." Other names mentioned were those of Generals David Petraeus and Ray Odierno. Sinise narrates the online virtual tour for the Ronald Reagan Presidential Library and spoke at the centennial celebration of Reagan's birth at the library in February 2011. In September 2012, Sinise donated to Republican presidential nominee Mitt Romney. Sinise's Republican-leaning has been written into his character of Mac Taylor who has a picture of Ronald Reagan displayed in his office, and is once the subject of a joke by one of his colleagues about an eight-hour documentary about Reagan he keeps watching over and over. Although a staunch supporter of the Republican Party, Sinise refused to vote or show support for Donald Trump in the 2016 presidential election. After Trump questioned McCain's status as a hero because he was captured as a prisoner of war, Sinise rebuked Trump. Filmography Film Television Book * Awards and nominations Honors * August 24, 2012, United States Navy, Honorary Chief Petty Officer * August 29, 2013, Honorary Marine * March 23, 2016, FDNY, Honorary Battalion Chief * January 1, 2018, Grand Marshal, Rose Bowl Game, Honorary References }} External links * * * * * Gary Sinise Foundation * Lt. Dan Band homepage * Steppenwolf Theatre Company * Operation Iraqi Children * Gary Sinise interview on PMAKid.com * "Sinise: A Man for All Services" by Andrew Breitbart (The Washington Times December 15, 2008) * "Lt. Dan rocks out" by Sarah Feldberg (Las Vegas Weekly 9/4/09) * Gary Sinise interview on the Ben Shapiro Sunday Special }} Category:1955 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American bass guitarists Category:American film directors of Italian descent Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American people of Lucanian descent Category:American television directors Category:Television producers from California Category:Best Miniseries or Television Movie Actor Golden Globe winners Category:California Republicans Category:Film directors from California Category:Film directors from Illinois Category:Illinois Republicans Category:Illinois State University alumni Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Illinois Category:Guitarists from Illinois Category:National Board of Review Awards Category:Obie Award recipients Category:Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Lead Actor in a Miniseries or Movie Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Miniseries or Television Movie Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:People from Blue Island, Illinois Category:People from the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:Presidential Citizens Medal recipients Category:Male actors of Italian descent Category:20th-century American guitarists Category:21st-century American guitarists Category:Guitarists from Los Angeles Category:American male guitarists Category:Steppenwolf Theatre Company players Category:Honorary Marines Category:Television producers from Illinois Category:American male bass guitarists